Trust Me
by TeenTypist
Summary: Lily felt a hand reach out and grab her wand arm, pulling her close and clamping a hand over her mouth. A voice whispered in her ear, quiet and urgent. "Lily." Severus makes one last attempt to contact her, to warn her, to save her: October 1980. Lily and James choose their secret keeper. Missing Scene Fic. Final chapter: The Betrayal.
1. Trust Me

_**Trust Me**_

**Author's Note:** This came into my head the other day and begged to be written. I may do a sequel or second chapter about James and Lily actually choosing their Secret Keeper if there's interest. Let me know. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Lily felt a hand reach out and grab her wand arm, pulling her close and clamping a hand over her mouth. She was pressed full length against a body, her back to the body's chest. A voice whispered in her ear; it was a single word, her name, quiet and urgent. "Lily." She would have recognized the speaker without his voice. He was the only person she knew who always seemed to smell of cauldron smoke, slightly spicy herbs, and ground roots, with perhaps a little dirt still present. He pulled her into the little alcove where he had clearly been waiting for her.

He slowly released the hand over her mouth, confident that she wasn't going to scream now that she knew him. She turned to see his face, half-hidden as usual behind his hair. "Sev…" she murmured quietly. "What are you doing here?" She tried to discreetly reach for her wand; she hadn't seen him in a long time, and he had just accosted her in the hallway.

"I had to talk to you." There was a fresh cut on his hand and he hid it in his pocket as quickly as he could. Another stood out on his face, on his cheek not far from his ear.

She kept her voice down, not wanting to attract any attention, pushing her hair out of her own face. "About what? How did you even get in here? This location is supposed to be secure." She'd have to be sure to tell Dumbledore about a breach like this, and see if she could convince Severus to tell her how he got in here in the first place.

"He already knows, Lily."

She grimaced at him. "I hate it when you do that, Sev."

"I wasn't—"

She looked a little exasperated. "No, you weren't doing Legilimency, but you still have an uncanny way of knowing what I'm thinking. I never _could_ hide anything from you." She paused, glancing over her shoulder to where the room was clearing after the meeting. She made a motion with her wand, murmuring a sort of "don't notice us" charm around the two of them and hoping her trust wasn't misplaced. "What is it you came to say? If you've been keeping away and are risking being here now, it's for a reason I'm sure. You were never one for senseless frivolity or whims." It was something they tended to have in common; both serious from young ages. She stared at him levelly, an excellent trick for being half a head shorter than he was.

He tried to memorize the sight of her face, in case he never saw it again. He met her gaze, black eyes to green, it was hard to hold. "I know that you're going to choose one of Potter's friends as your secret keeper soon. You can't trust them, Lily."

Lily was looking at him, matching the intensity of his gaze with hers. "They've never done a thing to indicate they're not loyal. Any one of them would give their life for James. Or for me."

He let out a hiss of a breath, a hiss of frustration. "Lily, there's a leak, somewhere very close to you. I don't know which one it is…" He clenched his fist and blood started to run out of the slash on it again. "Three times you've come up against the Dark Lord. Someone knows something and is giving it away. You're not safe with them."

"And where have you been for the last four years, Sev? You never liked them. Not that they gave you a reason to like them… But you hardly spoke to me those last two years at Hogwarts, and since we've been out, not at all," she pointed out. She narrowed her eyes. "Let me see your arm, Sev."

He instinctively pulled his right arm back and offered her his left.

"Not that one." She took his right arm at the elbow and he looked away as she pulled up the sleeve. He didn't resist. "That's what I thought."

"Lily, I wanted to leave when I heard…the Dark Lord wants your son. I went to Dumbledore the night I discovered this. I told him I'd leave _them_." He spat out the last word. He could remember it clearly. He had Apperated to Hogsmeade as soon as the meeting at Malfoy Manor had ended. He had walked to Hogwarts in a drenching rain. Professor McGonagall had been the first person besides a student he'd run into. He demanded to be taken to Dumbledore at once.

She raised an eyebrow fractionally, skeptically. It was true that if Dumbledore hadn't wanted him here, he wouldn't be here now. Probably. Severus was resourceful, but Dumbledore knew defense-it wouldn't be easy for anyone to get in here who wasn't welcomed. "Death Eaters don't let you just walk away," she remarked.

He took his arm away, covering the Dark Mark again. There was a tinge of irony to his voice. "Neither does Dumbledore. I'm too valuable. I've been told to keep up all appearances as a Death Eater and report back to Dumbledore with whatever news I can."

That might explain why their information seemed to be getting better lately. They had an inside source—Dumbledore had wanted one for some time. She still hesitated.

Severus Snape set a hand on her shoulder, tilting her chin up with his other hand, an uncommonly tender gesture for him. "Trust me, Lily. I need you to trust me. Potter's friends have not been tested as I have. I would do anything for you. No matter what torture is devised, I will not leave you unprotected. I swear it."

She thought of Harry in the other room, presently in a crib next to Neville Longbottom. "Don't swear to protect me, Sev. If you mean it…swear to protect Harry."

Severus bristled. "Potter's spawn—"

She looked at him sharply. "_My son_. My and James' son. I'm fighting in this war to make the world a better place for him to grow up in, so that he doesn't grow up in a world like the one you and I grew up in. Sev, if something happens to me, I need you to make sure Harry is all right. Please. If you still care about me at all…"

He growled, but didn't hesitate on the words. "If I can protect your son, I will, Lily, for your sake, and yours alone." He face was fierce, with a hard edge to it. "I _will_ stand up to whatever the Dark Lord unleashes on me. Don't make one of Potter's pets your secret keeper."

She studied him. He looked paler than usual, and tired. She held off answering by brushing his hair back from his face and healing the slash there, and lifting his hand to heal the gash on it. "Severus, James would never believe it. And for all I know, you're the leak."

"_I_ am the ideal answer. No one would suspect it. What sort of imbecile would I have to be to come into a home filled tonight with members of Dumbledore's followers with this on my arm." He pulled his sleeve up again. "I'm here for _you_."His nostrils flared. He was not a stupid man. He knew the risks he was taking—on both sides—to be here. He thought it worth the risks. She was worth the risks.

"This concerns Harry's safety, and James', and mine. I have to talk to him about it. We have to agree on someone."

Severus couldn't help thinking, _It'll be Lupin then…Lily would never be in favor of Black. Then again not so long ago, she couldn't stand Potter._ "One week. For now, I need to be going before your…husband…comes looking for you." He quite clearly wanted to call James something else and had restrained himself only just. This was for her. This trip was dangerous enough to make once. "I need you to trust me, Lily."

"I'm working on it, Sev. I just need a little time to process all of this…"

His response was dry. "Time is not a luxury you have in this world anymore than I do." He looked as though he wanted to reach out and touch her again, to stare at her a moment longer. He pulled himself together, allowing himself no more looks, no more touches. "You still know where Spinner's End is."

He disappeared as Lily heard James calling for her and Harry starting to make fussing noises in his crib. She saw a slip of paper drifting to the ground and doubted it was dropped by accident. It read, _Trust me. Sev._ It was the name only she had ever used for him. It was the only proof she hadn't just imagined Severus Snape's arrival. She tucked it in her pocket and went to the living room, picking up Harry.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you." James ran his fingers through his hair.

The living room was mostly empty. Frank had Neville in his arms, and Alice was beside him. Sirius and Peter were on one of the sofas—Sirius had a crossword in his hand. Remus was staring into the fire. He looked up, and Lily caught the twitch of his nose. She wondered if he could smell Severus's contact with her. He made no comment.

How could any of these people ever betray her and James? Or Harry? She looked out the window at the October night sky and then down into the face of her sleeping baby.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify since I listed Severus and Lily as the central characters in this story, they are not still romantically involved at this point. I feel like it was a possibility...maybe in their third year of Hogwarts or fourth...close friends who cared about each other...maybe some romance. But that that's in the past, but it's a past he's hung on to, even though she's moved on.


	2. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own any of these lovely, tragic people.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I never expected to add to this story, but I got a wonderful review from Sorrel SilverLeaf that inspired me to do a little more. There was just more story waiting to be told, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lily had Harry in her arms, resting him against her shoulder, jiggling him gently to help keep him asleep. She stared out the window, waiting for James to return from his meeting with Dumbledore. Even though she was watching for him, expecting him, she still jumped slightly when he arrived, waking Harry. She tried to get him back to sleep but James took him from her arms and did it instead. He kissed her on the lips, whispering, "Sorry, love."

She shrugged one shoulder, a bit embarrassed, but weren't they all on edge these days? She smiled wearily. "What did Dumbledore say?"

James took a breath and let it out slowly. "Dumbledore says it's time."

She looked around at the flat they'd moved into after leaving school. Their whole married life was here. Harry's crib was in a corner of their bedroom. This was where Lily and James had patched each other up after close calls in the war, where she told him she was expecting, where their friends had held a surprise party for her birthday. When they'd left school and gotten married, James hadn't wanted to go back to his parents' house. It was too soon-no one had expected Dragon Pox to take them both so suddenly, just a couple of months before their son finished his Hogwarts career. "How soon do we have to go to Godric's Hollow?"

He looked down at Harry in his arms, asleep, then up at Lily. "Tonight. Midnight. Dumbledore will be there. He's offered to hold the secret. I know we've been putting it off, but we need to pick someone." He watched her run her fingers through her hair with the smallest twitch of a smile, even despite the gravity of the situation. Running her hands through her hair was a habit Lily had picked up from him without even realizing it after they'd been dating about six months. Remus had noticed and commented on it, and Sirius had proceeded to tease her mercilessly.

"Tonight? We don't have any time to say goodbye to anyone. Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Peter...nobody. What if we never see them again?" It had been a while since there'd been a large gathering of the Order-most of a month. Things were so risky that it wasn't safe to gather everyone in one spot. Assignments were doled out individually or in small groups, and Dumbledore told you just what you needed to know.

He squeezed her hand as best he could with Harry lying in his arms. "We'll see them again," he said firmly. "When it's all over. Frank and Alice might be in hiding already-Dumbledore was recommending that they do it. And the boys will understand. They know that we've got to get Harry where he'll be safe."

She nodded. They'd talked about this. They all knew what they were fighting for. Not a single one of of them wanted Harry or Neville or anyone else growing up in this war. They needed to fight so that Harry, and Neville, and everyone else of their generation wouldn't have to. The losses had just been so heavy lately. Marlene and her whole family had been killed this summer, and the Order couldn't even have a funeral for them. The Prewett brothers had put up a hell of a fight, but even they hadn't made it through the summer. She couldn't dwell on it, not now. Not when she needed to take care of Harry, and James. She knew this couldn't be any easier on him than it was on her. "Our emergency bags are already packed. We could be out of here in five minutes if we need to."

James moved Harry up on his shoulder so that he could hold him with one arm and wrap the other around Lily. "We don't have to rush out the door yet. We have enough time to say goodbye to this place. I don't want to go either."

She leaned against him. "I know. Before we see Dumbledore we have to choose our secret keeper. We already agreed that we don't want him to do it." Dumbledore had enough on his plate. Besides, as much as they trusted him, it was a little disconcerting at times to never know what the whole plan was, knowing they were only being doled out pieces of it at a time.

James blinked once, a slight crease forming between his eyebrows. "Choose a secret keeper? It's going to be Sirius of course, isn't it?"

"Which is the best reason not to pick him, James. Anyone and everyone would expect us to choose him."

He shook his head. "What does it matter if anyone expects it? He'd never tell. Never."

Lily took a deep breath. "The last time Dumbledore called us all together at headquarters Severus showed up."

His arms tightened, both around her and around Harry. He made a fussing sound, and Lily took him from James and started to rock him, mostly to give her something to do with her hands. "Lily, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down at Harry, fingers touching his soft hair, looking at his pink cheeks. "I didn't know how to explain it, James, and I knew you'd freak out."

"Of course I'd freak out. With everything else going on, we have to tell each other the truth. _No secrets_. Wasn't that our rule, Lily? Wasn't it?"

She responded tersely. "Spare me the lecture. Dumbledore must have known he was there or he couldn't have gotten in, could he? Dumbledore is the secret keeper for the Order. I didn't want to tell you because I don't have any proof, but...Se-Snape said that one of your friends was leaking information about us."

James stood up abruptly. "Never. They love Harry. I don't know how you could possibly believe a word that git says. I'm sure he's a Death Eater."

Lily rested her head against the back of the couch. "I checked his arm. He is. Don't interrupt, James. He said Dumbledore is forcing him to stay with the Death Eaters. It could be true. You know our information supply seems to be getting better lately. I'm not daft enough to suggest Snape be our secret keeper. I just thought you should know maybe we need to be more wary. He knew we've come face to face with Voldemort three times. He says there's a leak somewhere near us."

James just shook his head, nails digging into his palms. "It's not Sirius or Remus or Peter. I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

She glared at him. "I'm telling you _now_. I've spent the time since he showed up trying to figure out who it might be or what's going on and I just don't see it. No one in the Order would turn on us. Sit down."

Slowly, he returned to his seat by her, picking up Harry again, trying to remember why they were fighting this war. "If we didn't use Sirius, who would you suggest?"

"What about Remus? We trust him completely. He doesn't have any family left to blackmail. He knows how to take care of himself."

James held Harry tighter. "No one has seen Remus since that last meeting. Sirius said he looked for him a couple of times. He might be on assignment for Dumbledore, but if he is he didn't tell me, and I don't know where to find him." He closed his eyes. "It can't be Remus. Can it?" This Snape business was making him paranoid. How had Snape gotten into the headquarters? Unless Snape was telling the truth. But why would he? Why would Snape tell the truth about this? Why would he lie? Was he just trying to make them paranoid? To make it so James couldn't trust his friends?

"Remus has been my friend longer than you have. We're all family. It can't be Remus," Lily said. _But why couldn't Sirius find him when he went looking? Where is he if he isn't home?_ She got up from the couch, looking around the living room to see if there was anything that should come into exile with them. "What about Peter?"

James hoisted Harry in his arms and followed Lily around the room, mostly to give his feet something to do. Harry was awake and pulling some of the shaggier bits of his father's hair. James's head was tilted sideways to let Harry's little fists do as they pleased for them moment as he answered, "He's mostly been trying to take care of his mum. He's real worried about her. She's a 'blood traitor' after all-she married to a Muggle-born, even if she's not doing anything for the war effort. It's just her alone in the house since his dad was murdered two years ago."

Lily moved into the kitchen, mechanically starting to put sandwiches together for herself and James. Sandwiches in the evening held some semblance of normalcy, didn't they? "Which brings us back to Sirius. Merlin, James, can we ask him to do this for us? They're going to come after him." The bread was laid out on the plates and she'd spread butter over all four slices and added a bit of chicken. She was just looking for some cheese or tomato or something else to go on them. At least with her head in the fridge she didn't have to let James see the look on her face.

James wouldn't have seen it anyway-his eyes were closed, trying not to picture Sirius leading half a dozen Death Eaters on a chase once they caught up with him. No matter where he went, they'd find him. James could imagine his best mate on his motorcycle, egging them on, giving a bark of a laugh...until the day came when he couldn't move fast enough. Sirius was like a brother to him. He couldn't let that happen. How many times had they fought back to back? Could James honestly forgive himself for hiding and leaving Sirius to face everything?

Lily looked up, reading her own fears in his face. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "We're doing this for Harry," she whispered.

"Sirius would do anything for Harry, just as much as we would," he acknowledged.

Harry acknowledged his name by reaching out and pulling his mother's hair since it had come within reach. He giggled.

James wrinkled his nose as a sudden smell assaulted his nostrils and he set Harry on the kitchen table. "I wish your godfather was here to change this nappy. You," he pointed a finger at Harry, trying to keep his tone light, "stink."

Harry started moving towards the sandwich plate and and James picked him up and tucked him under an arm. "I'll change him. Would you call Sirius on the mirror?"

Lily forced a smile. "Sounds like I've got the easy job. And less abusive to my olfactory senses." James moved off to the bedroom to change Harry, and Lily went into the living room where they kept the calling mirror. It didn't take long for Sirius's face to appear.

"Hey, Lily," he said, a little surprised to see her on the end. "Where's James?" he asked casually. He appeared to be in the middle of shaving his face, and Lily couldn't help but think the shaving foam covering one cheek looked absurd.

"He's just changing Harry. We were about to have some sandwiches and wondered if you'd come over for a bite."

Sirius took a towel and wiped the foam from his face without bothering to finish shaving. "I'll Floo right over."

Hardly a moment passed between Sirius's face disappearing from the mirror, and a full bodied (and still only half-shaved) Sirius emerging from the fireplace. He greeted Lily with a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Where are those sandwiches you promised?"

"In the kitchen. Help yourself to the pickles in the fridge-you know we only keep them their for you," she added. She saw that he was already heading in that direction and followed him. While Sirius helped himself to the sandwiches she'd already made, she went about putting together several more.

"How are things?" he asked, helping himself to the pickles and a bottle of something or other from the fridge.

Lily sighed. "Things are things, and things move forward. Dumbledore says we have to go tonight."

Sirius looked at her head on. "Already?"

She nodded.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, we're just going to disappear. It'll be easier."

Sirius looked at her. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" she asked.

Sirius put the last bite of his first sandwich in his mouth to give himself a moment to get the words out. "You're amazing at Charms. You're going to do a Fidelius charm, aren't you? I'll be your secret keeper."

Lily felt her throat go dry and swallowed. "I can't ask you to do that, Sirius."

Sirius looked at her, his gray eyes as serious as she'd ever seen them and his voice was oddly hoarse. "You should have known, Lily. You'd never have to ask. You're family."

She reached out and took his hand. "I don't want to hide."

"Lily, you and James need to protect my godson. He needs to grow up so I can teach him to fly my motorcycle." He took a breath. "Promise me, if I can't...you'll make sure James or Moony does. Every teenage boy needs a flying motorcycle."

"Sirius..." She hugged him tight and long, and was still hugging him when James came in with Harry. Sirius broke apart from the hug then and took Harry from James, raising him up in the air. Harry squealed in delight.

James hugged Sirius, not knowing what else to say. "You're my brother, James. Of course I'm doing this."

There wasn't much else to do or say. Sirius played with Harry while Lily and James packed up a few more things. Who knew how long it would be before he saw the little man again? After a while he hugged Lily and James both again and went back to his flat in London. He'd see them again at midnight. He knew where to go.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—I'm considering a third chapter to cap it off. If you're interested in one, leave a review and let me know. I don't know about you guys but I nearly cried writing this.**


	3. Choices

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters, nor the setting. I'm just borrowing them for a few moments in time.

**Dedication: **Sorrel Silverleaf, for some of the most thoughtful reviews I've ever seen, and ArwenFairTinuviel and Madlenita for reviewing chapter 2.

* * *

**Keepers**

* * *

James and Lily arrived at Godric's Hollow with their baggage and supplies in tow, and Harry in a carrier on James's back. It was a few minutes to midnight. Lily reached out to squeeze James' hand. Without further hesitation, he approached the door, put the key in the lock, and entered. The house was silent. Spells had kept out the worst of the dust, but the whole place had a very settled feel to it, as though it was clear no one had walked the halls in a long time.

It wasn't the way it had felt when James was growing up.

James could remember he and Sirius sliding down the banister. He knew where the tree stood every Christmas. He could remember unwrapping his first broom for his eighth birthday. His dad had taken him out in the snow in his pajamas and slippers to try it out. He could picture his mum and dad by the fireplace, teasing him gently about his latest rejection from Lily, as well as offering advice. How much trouble had he and Sirius gotten up to in these walls? He could remember helping his mum with cookies in the kitchen at Christmas—until he turned twelve and decided he was a grown up man and too old to be doing girly work in the kitchen. He changed his mind again at thirteen when his mum said that if he wasn't going to help her make cookies, she simply wasn't going to make them.

Harry squirmed on James's back, as though demanding to be let down so he could explore this new place.

"Not yet, Harry, let's get everything put away," Lily said. She took some of the supplies and put them in the kitchen. They'd worry about returning them to full-size later.

James took the other things and put them in the bedroom. He found Lily in the living room again, ending the spells that had kept out the dust and damp. The spells were effective, but they produced a rather uncomfortable sensation to sit on.

There was a knock at the door and James and Lily both had their wands drawn by reflex. The knock was repeated.

"It's probably Dumbledore," James said, sliding Harry's carrier off his back and kiss his forehead. He quietly cast a silencing spell on Harry, just in case, and set him down behind the sofa. "Stay there. Lily?"

She stood next to James. "I'm right here."

"Go with Harry. If it's not Dumbledore…get out of here."

Lily took his hand. "If it's not him, we'll catch whoever it is by surprise," she said quietly.

There was another knock.

James took a breath and opened the door. There was someone standing there under a Disillusionment charm. "Show yourself."

"It's Albus," came the wizard's voice.

Lily and James were still blocking the entrance and she asked, "What did Lily Evans say to you when she found out you'd appointed James Potter as Head Boy?"

"You said, 'You're off your rocker, Headmaster, I can't possibly work with that prat', Mrs. Potter," the wizard said. "May I come in?"

Lily nodded and they both moved back to let him in. Only once inside did he remove the Disillusionment Charm. "I'm sorry, but I thought it best not to be seen arriving. Where's Harry?"

At the sound of his name, Harry emerged from behind the sofa on all fours. Lily scooped him up in her arms and ended the silencing spell James had put on him.

"Are you ready for the Fidelius charm?" the old man asked, looking around. He'd been to this house many times over the years.

"Everything is ready for it. We just have to wait for Sirius. I know you offered to be our Secret Keeper, Albus, but the truth is, Sirius has already offered, and we said yes. He should be here any time," explained James, running his fingers through his hair.

The old man nodded as though he'd half expected that response. "Do you have any questions about the casting, Lily?"

While Lily went over a few things with Albus, James went to the bedroom. He took a deep breath and from amongst their belongings pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. He ran his fingers over it a few times. Should he keep it? If he needed to, he could throw it over Lily and Harry and distract whoever was their while they made their escape. But no, no one would come for them. Sirius would never tell. No one would find them here. It was better to send the cloak where it would be needed. He brought it to the living room and gave it to Albus. His throat stuck just a little as he explained. "Here, Albus. We won't need this in here. Use it as you need to for the rest of the war. I'll get it back when it's over. Harry's going to need it one day so he can invisibly throw snowballs at girls he likes," he said lightly.

Dumbledore gently accepted the cloak. "Thank you, James. I know what this means to you. Is there anything else you need? Anything I can do for you?"

He and Lily shook their heads. Harry was still in Lily's arms, attempting to reach out and tug Albus's beard. "End this war. Make the world safe for Harry."

"Promise us you'll keep him safe if something happens, Albus."

Dumbledore's shoulders were bent, as though he was carrying too much, or maybe he was just leaning forward to lessen the tug on his beard. At any rate, he merely responded, "Of course." He threw the cloak around his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead and disentangle his little fists from his beard.

"Sirius will be here soon, Albus. We'll be fine. Are Frank and Alice all right? Have you seen Neville?" added Lily. She and Alice had shared a room in St. Mungos when the boys were born.

"They've already gone into hiding. They'll be fine. Neville seemed just as happy and healthy as Harry when last I saw him." Dumbledore gave Lily and James each one last hug and then left, raising the hood of the invisibility cloak to cover his face.

* * *

Sirius was pacing in his flat, waiting for midnight. After tonight, who knew how long it would be before he saw Lily and James again? And Harry. Sirius still wasn't sure he wanted kids himself—with Marlene gone he was even more uncertain—but Harry made him think that he could want one some day. He picked up the Christmas present he'd gotten Harry and looked at it. If this war didn't end soon, this might be his only chance to give it to him. He wrapped it in a piece of newspaper and tucked it in his pocket. He'd already finished the crossword.

He knew that once Lily and James disappeared, it wouldn't take long before the Death Eaters came looking for him. Obviously if anyone knew where they went, it would be him. He'd be ready. He'd keep the motorcycle gassed up. Maybe even make a few Portkeys to keep on hand. He'd have to pack up some supplies, but he could lead them on a merry chase. Maybe...would it help if he stayed at Lily and James's flat? Made it to look like someone was still there, for as long as possible?

No, best not. It was better for him to wait for them to hunt him out and lead them on. He could outrun anyone—he'd been running from things for a long time. There were all sorts of places he could go to throw them off the trail. And if they caught him? He wouldn't break. There was nothing they could do him that he hadn't already been throw at one point or another.

But how did he buy them as much time as possible? He knew he wouldn't—couldn't—break. But what if they killed him? What would happen to Lily and James?

He wished Remus were there. It felt like ages since he'd seen him. Dumbledore must have sent him off somewhere, but where? Why? Why hadn't Remus told him first? Peter wasn't around either, but hadn't he said something about looking after his mum?

Like a flash of lightning, it hit Sirius. He knew how to buy them the time they needed. It was nearly midnight already, but he had time for this stop. He went to the bedroom where his motorcycle was parked and opened the floor to ceiling window. He revved the engine and took off.

He landed in front of a smallish house on the outskirts of a smallish town. He hardly paused to do the kickstand before bounding to the door and knocking hard. There was a pause of several moments. He could hear movement inside, but no one came to the door. He rapped again, calling out urgently and quietly, "Peter! Open the bloody door!"

Faintly, Sirius could hear Peter's voice assuring his mother that he'd get the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Sirius, you nit. Can't you tell my voice?"

The door didn't open, but Peter's voice was right on the other side of it. "I have to ask you a question, to check…"

"Then go on and ask, Pete. There isn't much time."

Peter's voice came through the door more clearly, "What did I do to get back at you for hiding my wand before OWLs?"

Sirius gave a short laugh. "You gave me fleas, Peter."

The door opened slightly and Peter stuck his head out. "What is it, Sirius? Did something happen?"

Sirius groaned and pushed the door, "Either let me in or come out here where we can talk properly."

Peter slithered out of the house, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't want to upset my mum if I can help it. What's going on?"

"James and Lily are going into hiding tonight. Right now."

Peter bit his lip. "Already?"

"Yes. And I think you should be their Secret Keeper."

"What?" squeaked Peter.

He put his arm around his friend. "It's the perfect plan, Petey. Everyone expects me to do it. We'll make you the Secret Keeper. Lily and James will be safe; the Death Eaters will chase me, but even if they catch me, I can't tell them anything."

"But what about me? And my mum. I already told you I won't drag her into anything. She's been through enough," Peter said stubbornly.

"That's the beauty of it, Peter, nobody will be looking for you. You can stay here, or hide out anywhere else you'd like. If anybody is looking for James and Lily, they'll be hunting for me, and I can't tell them anything. Come on. We need to go."

Peter glanced back over his shoulder at the house. "O-okay." His head was spinning. Sirius had just asked him to be Lily and James's secret keeper. What was he supposed to do? "Someone will figure it out. They'll come after me."

Sirius hauled him along clambered onto his motorcycle. "No, they won't. Nobody will have thought of it. Come on. I'll have you home before you know it. I'd offer my place or James's flat as a hideout for you, but those are the first places that will be hunted down. You'll be safest right here. This won't take long."

After some misgivings—Peter had always liked the look of Sirius's motorbike but never liked riding it—he climbed on behind his friend. In moments, the engine was revving and they took off into the night.

Sirius's whole body was humming as they landed in front of Godric's Hollow. He knocked on the door to exchange security questions with James. "Where did you have your first shag?"

"In Greenhouse 4."

"In Greenhouse 4?" came Lily's voice as the door opened, she had Harry on her shoulder..

Sirius grinned at her cheekily. "Well, there was snow on the ground outside—the girl objected to the top of the astronomy tower and the lakeside." He kissed Lily's cheek and clapped James on the back.

James looked in surprise at Peter, who'd been standing rather behind Sirius. "Peter, good to see you." He couldn't quite bring himself to ask if Peter had come to say goodbye.

They all moved inside. "Petey's going to be your Secret Keeper, James." He clapped Peter on the back proudly.

"He is?"

"It's perfect. I'll be the decoy. Everyone else can chase me. Peter will keep you safe." He reached out and plucked Harry off of Lily's shoulder.

James and Lily looked at Peter. He'd fought with them and was a member of the Order. He had been friends with James as long as Sirius and Remus had. Peter wouldn't let them down. "What do you say, Peter?"

"This is up to you," Lily added. She could see the wisdom in using Peter. It was brilliant really. But Sirius had offered himself flat out. It wasn't fair to ask Peter when he had his mum to worry about.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa, playing with Harry, tickling him, just trying to get his fill of his godson's laugh…just in case. He gave Harry his Christmas present and watched him tear at the newspaper. He was hugging the little stuffed black dog before the paper was even all the way off. "Pa'foo!" the toddler giggled.

"That's right. Padfoot," murmured Sirius.

Peter took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

A short while later, Peter was dropped off back at his mother's house. James and Lily were alone with Harry. And Sirius was preparing for trouble. He wouldn't let them down.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And ta-da. Snape's warning, choosing Sirius as their Secret Keeper, and Sirius suggesting Peter. I tried to make it fairly cannon (I realize there's no evidence that Snape ever warned her, but he could have). This was supposed to be Missing Scene rather than AU. If there's enough interest, there may be one last chapter: The Betrayal. What do you think? How did I do?


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

**Author's Note:** Here's the final chapter. A huge thanks to all the people that reviewed. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. It made me nervous because I've never written Voldemort or Peter before. This chapter ended up being almost as long as the other three put together. I can't wait to read your reviews. What characters do you think I should list as the category for this story? When it was a 1-shot I listed Severus and Lily but that doesn't seem appropriate anymore.

* * *

_ "Alright, so I'll get the chocolate—"_

_ "And I'll get that tea he likes—"_

_ "And we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour."_

_ "Don't forget the—"_

_ "The sugar quills, I know—"_

_ "James! Sirius!" He called again, louder, and they didn't stop. They were going inside to the castle, broomsticks over their shoulders._

_ "Don't you even recognize when you're being blown off?" a voice sneered. _

_ Peter stopped. He was breathing hard. It was always so tough trying to keep up with them. Maybe his mother was right—he ought to do something about his level of fitness. He looked around for the owner of the voice. There was a boy sitting in the tree, on the lowest branch. By his robes, Peter could see the boy was a Slytherin and instantly set his face to "dislike." He tried to come up with a witty retort like James or Sirius would have made, but all that came out of his mouth was, "They're not blowing me off. They must not have heard me."_

_ The boy shook his head, reclined against the tree trunk. "They heard. They just don't care. Sirius Black can't see anything past the end of his own wand."_

_ Peter folded his arms, doing his best impression of Sirius's I-don't-care-what-you-think-of-me look. He tried to raise one eyebrow, but it wouldn't go up without taking the other one with it. "You're a second year. You don't know what you're talking about."_

_ The boy snickered then, leaning down to look at him, anchoring himself with an arm wrapped around where the tree limb curved upwards. "You don't recognize me, do you? I'm not surprised. I don't think he's said ten words to me all year." He offered his free right hand towards Peter. "Regulus Black, Sirius's dear younger brother…and for your reference, I'm a third year."_

_ Peter inched forward, unfolding his arms awkwardly to shake the boy's hand. "Peter Pettigrew. Fourth year. Gryffindor."_

_ Regulus nodded. "I've seen you trailing around after my brother and Potter. He does make everything look so easy, doesn't he?"_

_ Peter sat down at the foot of the tree—he rather doubted he could climb up and join the boy on the branch, even if there was room. "I think it is easy for him. Seems like he's good at everything. I don't understand how he does it."_

_ "He's got a knack for getting whatever he wants. By the way, your Sirius impression is awful. It absolutely sucks. You want something more like this." The boy casually let himself down from the branch, leaning back against the tree, looking coolly down at Peter as if he didn't give a whit about what he thought of him, his arms folded, mouth set with attitude. He had the same dark hair as Sirius, the same complexion. His nose and chin were a little more angular, though his face overall didn't look far off from Sirius's. His eyes, looking at Peter almost casually, were a darker shade of gray._

_ Peter had to admit he was rather impressed—without looming forward over him, Regulus had managed to give off the impression of being both above and beyond him in ways that could never be reached. He had the same air Sirius and James carried around. "How do you do that?" he blurted out._

_ Regulus shrugged, dropping the airs he had donned, once more just a thirteen year old boy in Slytherin robes. "Practice and lots of observation. I used to admire him until he turned out to be a traitor."_

_ Peter's fists clenched. "Take that back. Sirius is one of the most loyal people I know."_

_ "Maybe he's loyal to Potter and Lupin, but he's not to me. He left me high and dry when he came off to Hogwarts. Came back after first term and I barely recognized him. And as far as I can tell, he sure isn't loyal to you. Look, he left you behind. Probably not the first time. Definitely not the last. Am I right?"_

_ Peter tried to justify Sirius's actions, but he so often had a hard time explaining them himself. "He doesn't mean to…I just can't keep up."_

_ "And he doesn't wait for you." Peter wasn't sure if the boy's tone was mocking or pitying. Maybe it was somewhere between the two. "Look, if Sirius cares about you, he's never going to let a bad thing happen to you. If something does happen, he's going to hunt down the bastards that did it. If Sirius doesn't care…well, then you're off his radar unless you do hurt somebody that actually matters to him—in which case he'll hunt you to the ends of the earth." He shrugged. "I'm off his radar these days. He stopped caring. But when I was younger…I can remember when I got a puppy for Christmas. My cousin Bella started hexing it with everything she could think of in the backyard. She was just home from her first term here. The thing was yapping and bleeding…I begged her to stop. She wouldn't. She was twice Sirius's size, but he came after her with nothing but his fists and his knees." Regulus smiled, thinking of his brother with admiration; then the smile dropped. "He was punished for a week, for hitting a girl."_

_ "What'd they do to her?"_

_ Regulus shrugged. "Nothing as far as I could tell. My puppy didn't make it more than another night—shuddered and shook whenever I came near him. I never asked for another one." He looked up and saw Severus head in his direction, with that seventh year, Lucius. "Look, I've got to go. If you'll take my advice, you'll stay away from my brother. You're only going to get hurt."_

_ Peter started to argue, to tell Regulus that he was wrong, that Sirius, and James, and Remus all cared about him, that they were friends, real brothers, because they had chosen one another. He watched the other boy shake his head, and casually hoist himself back into the tree, clearly dismissing Peter's protests and Peter himself. He let out an irritated sigh and hurried back to the castle to try to catch up with the others._

Years later, Peter could still remember that first encounter with Regulus. It had been difficult to get it out of his head. Sure it would go away for a time, and then he'd watch himself get left behind, or laughed at, or not included and it would creep up on him. Some sense that he didn't belong, that he wasn't really accepted. But after all, that was ridiculous. Ever since first year, he and the Marauders had done everything together. They skipped class—well, usually not Remus, and Peter didn't do it often. His mother had a fierce temper.

But they became Animagi together, didn't they? And they pulled pranks on the Slytherins. And got in fights together. They were always on the same side.

Well, sometimes the pranks were on him, but sometimes they weren't. After all, Remus had helped him put fleas in Sirius's bed sheets back in fifth year. He knew Sirius had deserved it. And James had laughed long and hard at the sight of Sirius scratching himself uncontrollably. He'd even changed into a dog at one point because he could get into a better position to scratch that way.

Peter stared sullenly at the Firewhiskey in front of him, hoping it would calm his nerves. It wasn't. Why had Sirius gone and asked him to do this? Was he afraid? He hadn't thought Sirius was afraid of anything—ever. But maybe he was. Peter knew he was scared. Anyone who wasn't scared right now was an idiot. The whole world was turning upside down and you didn't know who was going to be killed next. He took a sip of his drink.

He didn't know whether to be proud or scared. His friends trusted him enough to put their lives in his hand. Merlin, that was heavy. But they'd fought at one another's backs. They'd already had their lives in each other's hands. He picked up his glass and stared at the bottom of it, into the depths of his drink.

Sirius's plan had some good merit. All the Death Eaters would come after him when they started looking for James and Lily and couldn't find them. Meanwhile, Peter could be safe and sound in his own home. No one would be looking for him. No one would think he knew anything of consequence. It was brilliant. Peter started to shake. Unless Sirius was afraid. Unless Sirius just wanted the pressure off of himself.

But no, Sirius wasn't like that. This was a good plan. It would help Lily and James and Harry. And possibly kill both him and Sirius. What about Remus? Where was he these days? No one had seen him in a while.

He shifted in his chair, thinking of later conversations he'd had with Regulus. In Hogwarts, sometimes Peter had noticed the younger boy watching his brother's friends, judging the situation. Occasionally there was a smirk as Peter was teased by his friends, or couldn't keep up, but he could have sworn there might have been some sympathy as well, and a longing to be there with his brother. Peter had pointed it out to Remus once. Remus's response had been surprisingly curt. He'd said that they needed to stay out of things where Regulus and Sirius were concerned. Peter sighed to himself. He ought to go home. Sitting alone in a bar certainly wasn't going to help his mood.

He Disapparated at once.

As late as it was, he couldn't sleep. He wondered if Sirius was hiding, or if he was going to do something to lure the Death Eaters to him. Surely he wouldn't be that stupid? Maybe he would. And maybe he'd call it brave.

He tried to remember that so long as he kept his mouth shut, James and Lily and Harry would be okay. Nothing could hurt them.

But Merlin only knew what would come after him for keeping their secret.

He paced his room. He could hear his mother snoring rather loudly across the hall. He tried writing himself a letter, to remind himself why it was important that they fight now, no matter what it cost him. He swallowed and his hand shook as he wrote. As pretty as all the words sounded, they seemed a lot more hollow now that it might come down to giving up his life. Merlin, Morgana, and Circe! How many of his friends had already died this year?

He couldn't sit still and sprang up from his desk hard enough to bruise at least one knee. In the pre-dawn light he took everything out of his dresser and tossed it haphazardly on the floor before picking each garment up and folding it precisely, needing to give himself something to do with his hands.

Finally, he went to the kitchen and cooked some eggs and rashers of bacon. He splattered himself with the grease a few times through his distraction, but it was something. He nibbled on a piece of bacon and a slice of toast before leaving the rest for his still sleeping mother.

He went back to his room and tried to sleep. Every creak of the walls, or car speeding by outside led to another gut-wrenching bit of panic that ended up with his top sheet entirely twisted around his waist, the bottom sheet half off the mattress, the coverlet on the floor, and one pillow near his feet.

Resigning himself to functioning without sleep, he put on a fresh set of robes and took himself to the bookstore where he worked. It shouldn't be too busy. Maybe he could catch a nap later in the back shelves.

He was jumpy throughout the day and his boss sent him home by mid-afternoon with strict orders to take a Dreamless Sleep Draught and get some damn rest before he managed to knock yet another book onto the head of a customer.

He came home to his mother kneeling in the garden, weeding. "Hello, Peter, is it that late already?" she asked.

"No, mum. I wasn't feeing very well, so Mr. Blott sent me home. Do we have any Sleep Draught?" He smiled in relief at seeing her doing something as normal as weeding the garden, but…she was out here in the front yard. Anyone could come. He felt his stomach sink like a stone. Better not to worry her.

She looked up at him, taking stock of his appearance. "Yes, in the cupboard, on the shelf above the antidotes. Do you need anything else? You really don't look well. Have you been sleeping enough? Eating enough? Breakfast was lovely this morning, but I wish you'd joined me for it."

"Yes, Mum. I'm fine. I'm glad you enjoyed breakfast." He hurried away inside. Why hadn't he thought of the Dreamless Sleep Draught last night? He rummaged through the cupboard and found it, bringing it back to his room. He smiled with a relief and shucked off his clothes, climbing into his bed. The sheets were still twisted and mostly off the mattress, but he put the pillow under his head and dragged the blanket over him. He uncorked the bottle and looked at it disappointedly. There was only about half a dose in here. Damn. He swallowed it and eventually fell asleep.

He woke up well after midnight and tried to convince himself to go back to bed. He was more than willing, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He felt so alone. He couldn't go see James and Lily—it was too dangerous. He couldn't even be sure Sirius was still at his flat. And where was Remus? Had Dumbledore sent him off somewhere? Had the other side taken him?

He couldn't sleep. He got dressed, tucked his wand at his belt and Disapparated. He arrived in Hogsmeade and started wandering the streets. The Three Broomsticks was still open and he went in and ordered something to eat. Rosmerta was off already for the evening, but her cousin Dorcas was there behind the bar. Not many people were out tonight. Peter yawned and approached her.

"Hi, Dorcas," he ssaid, trying to smile.

"Pettigrew. Haven't seen you in a while."

He shrugged. "I've been keeping out of the way, and working when I can. Is the kitchen still open by any chance?"

She looked him over. "You look like you could use a bit of something. This time of night I'm the only one here, but since it's not real busy, I could whip up something for you." She smiled. "I'll be out right quick. If anybody wants a drink, feel free to get one for them."

He looked around. There were only a couple of other people in the pub tonight. He wondered why they were there. Could they not sleep? Were they meeting people? Did they not have anywhere to go home to? He slid off his stool and went around behind the bar to grab a Butterbeer. He didn't want anything as strong as Firewhiskey tonight.

It happened all of a sudden. The doors crashed open just as Dorcas came out with Peter's sandwich. He ducked behind the bar. Before he knew what had happened, Dorcas and the other to diners were dead or twitching. As the Death Eaters approached the counter, casually setting fire to a couple of the chairs, Peter transformed into his rat form and slipped away, wondering who he could call. James was out of reach. Remus was missing. Who knew where Sirius was? Gideon and Fabian were gone. Marlene was gone. Dumbledore, he'd go to Dumbledore.

He made his way through one of the broken windows of the Shrieking Shack and then through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. He found Minerva shortly after arriving. She barely listened to him a moment before leaving him in the hallway and going herself to fetch Dumbledore. He went home as quickly as he could, going to check on his mother. As soon as he entered the house, he could hear her snores. Everything was okay.

He couldn't sleep that night either, but he found that he could hold his emotions at bay a little better as a rat. Transformed, he curled up on his bed and dozed fitfully.

He was sent home from work again the next day and didn't know what to do with himself. The attack from the night before was in the paper. An unknown number of Death Eaters had killed Dorcas Meadowes and tortured the two diners. Could he have stayed and helped? There had been two or three of them. He couldn't have done anything against that many. Going for help had been the right move, hadn't it?

By the third day after becoming the Potters' Secret Keeper, Peter was frazzled. He hadn't heard from anyone in the Order. Every nerve in his body was buzzing. He had hardly slept in days. His boss told him not to even bother coming in until he'd had a decent night's sleep. He tried once again to drown himself in drinking, hoping to forget. It only succeeded in making him more depressed. None of his friends were here by his side. He needed them now. What good were they if they weren't here when he needed them? What was he supposed to do? He hadn't felt so alone in such a long time.

He'd been sitting alone in a corner, nursing his second or third bottle when someone approached his table.

A man was standing there, freckled, and with straw color hair. His lips were slightly dry and his tongue darted out to wet them. He had a bottle in his hand. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Peter hadn't noticed the man was there until he'd spoken. In the darkness of the pub, one more shadow over him hadn't been noticeable. "Go ahead. Not like any of my friends are coming. They all deserted me."

The man sat down and patted him on the back, utterly sympathetic. "Well, you don't need them, Pettigrew."

Peter's mind had gone fuzzy with his drink. The man looked vaguely familiar. Like he might have seen him on other night's when he'd come to this desolate hole in the wall place. "That's right. There's lots of stuff they couldn't have done without me. I was always their look out. Their scout. They would have gotten caught loads more times without me." He went to take another sip of his drink and frowned as he realized the bottle was empty.

The blond man pushed his own drink over towards Peter's hand. "Go ahead. I've already had my fill tonight."

"Thanks. They never think about what they ask me for. They just ask and ask and assume I'll say yes. As if I don't have an'thing to worry 'bout," grumbled Peter, after taking a swig from the man's bottle. He pushed his hair off his forehead. It was sweaty; he was getting awfully warm for almost the end of October.

The blond man smiled charmingly. "I bet you've saved their hides plenty of times."

"Damn right. Those idiots never knew when to back off. Didn't use t' anyway. And then he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him, and ever'thin' changed, and there was even less room for me," he groused.

"So where are they now? They've left you all alone. Bastards," he said, utter sympathy.

"Dunno where Remus is, and James an' Lily are hiding, and Merlin only knows about Sirius. The bugger left me alone. Everyone's gonna come after me."

Barty only just barely contained his grin. He knew this had been a good hunch to follow when he'd seen the Gryffindor across the room getting smashed. He probably didn't even need the truth serum he'd slipped in this last drink. The alcohol was probably sufficient. Oh well. It couldn't hurt. At least he hadn't wasted any of the good stuff on this moron—Veritaserum was time consuming to replace. "So you don't know where any of them are? They left you all alone?"

"Well, there's my mum, but she'd never be able to stand up against You-Know-Who. An' James and Lily are holed up in Godric's Hollow. Sirius's brilliant idea to make me his Secret Keeper." He slumped a bit against the table exhaustedly.

Barty worked very hard to keep his emotions in check, just in case the other man wasn't as intoxicated as he appeared. Blast and burn him they'd used a Fidelius charm. It didn't matter that Pettigrew had spilled his guts to him. He couldn't do anything about it. He took a deep, controlling breath. He was nothing if not skilled. Pettigrew appeared to be snoring on the table. "Let's get you somewhere where you can sleep it off," he said, clapping him on the back. Pettigrew stirred drowsily and before he knew it, the blond man had pulled him up and had his shoulder under his arm.

"D'you know where I live?"

"No, but that's okay, you can kip on my couch. Wouldn't want you to splinch yourself on your way home." He led Peter the few steps necessary out of the pub, winking at the laughter from some of the other patrons. Once they were outside, he turned himself and Pettigrew in a circle and they Disapparated.

Peter's next great awareness came with a tremendous jolt of pain. He was sprawled on the floor in a building he didn't recognize. There was a blonde man standing over him, and…oh Merlin, Morgana, and Circe. Was that? No…not…not him. Oh Merlin, not him.

A soft voice hissed, "So, you've decided to rejoin us after all. Do make yourself…comfortable down there."

Peter groped himself for his wand and couldn't find it. He looked around, wondering if there was anywhere to run. The only door was behind that hideous face.

Voldemort's smile was terrible, not large, and not showing many teeth, but genuinely pleased with the sight before him, someone helpless, at his mercy. "Tell me about yourself, Pettigrew."

He tried to find somewhere to look other than that face. That terrible face. He said nothing. He felt another, longer, spasm of agony as he was hit with the Cruciatus curse yet again. "I'm nobody. Just nobody," he said, staring at his own knees. The pain wracked his body a third time and he howled his name, "Peter Pettigrew! Just Peter Pettigrew. No one important."

Voldemort made a tsking sound, shaking his head at Peter. "Not important? Oh, I think you're very important. You've told Barty all sorts of useful things the past few months. Hasn't he, Barty?"

The blond man smiled gleefully. "Oh, yes, my lord. Pettigrew tells me anything and everything I ask. He has for months. I can't imagine his _friends _will want anything to do with him once they find out."

Peter sat on the floor, stricken. Those fuzzy nights when he'd gone out alone because the others were busy or irritated or couldn't be found. What had he done? What had he said? "I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"You could, and would, and did," Voldemort said softly. "What would your mother think? Shall I send Barty to her and spare her having to find out what you're really like? Killing her would be doing her a favor. After all, she's a blood traitor. She married a Mudblood. It's her fault you're a halfblood. She should have chosen better. Maybe if she had cared enough about you to give you a Pureblooded father, you could have kept up with your friends."

He found himself shuddering on the floor. How had he known? These thoughts had crossed Peter's mind before—he'd never thought of her as a traitor, but he had wondered if he would have had as much talent as James and Sirius if he'd been a Pureblood. But Remus did fine, and he was a halfblood. And Lily was brilliant and she was a Muggle-born. No, the problem had to be Peter himself. But the doubts still niggled at the back of his mind. "No, please, leave her alone."

The dark lord smiled down at him. "Would you buy her life with yours? The life of your friends' for yours?" He extend his arm, tracing a line down Peter's jaw with the tip of his wand until Peter jerked back from him. "I wouldn't kill you, you know. That would be too easy. No, I'd give you to Fenrir to play with, or perhaps Bellatrix. She does have a most delicious imagination."

Peter was frozen, transfixed, and utterly horrified. And then he found he couldn't move for a whole new reason. A massive snake had begun to coil itself around his mid-section, pinning his arms to his sides. The more he struggled, the tighter it squeezed.

"Ah, Nagini may want to play. Perhaps I shall let her bite you, let the poison seep into your blood. She could swallow you whole, but that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining."

Quivering all over, Peter whispered, "What do you want?"

"Tell me where the Potters are, or I will make your death long and miserable. From this moment forward, all that will be left for you is to see how I can prolong your demise while increasing your agony, unless…"

"Unless?" Peter seized on the word, on any hope that he might make it out of this room alive.

"I reward my followers. Come, what do your friends call you?"

He whispered the word into the darkness. "Wormtail."

The snake began to unwrap itself from around Peter, and Voldemort stroked it's head. "Wormtail, I reward my friends. Don't you want to be my friend?" Peter's voice was stuck in his throat, he couldn't respond. "Tell me where the Potters are and you can go anywhere you'd like. After what you've already told Barty, your old friends won't want anything to do with you ever again. You're as good as dead to them. You'll have new friends though. Strong, and powerful. Barty would be your friend, wouldn't you, Barty?"

"Yes, my lord," agreed the blonde, twirling Peter's wand carelessly between his fingers, his own wand tucked in his belt.

Peter's chest heaved.

"Where are the Potters?" His voice had become the coldest hiss. "Cru—"

"Godric's Hollow!" he screamed, scrabbling backwards on his hands and ass, trying to get away, as if there was anywhere to dodge the curse. "The Potters are at Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort's eyes glowed in triumph and he Disapperated.

Peter lunged forward at Barty's knees and pulled him down, grabbing his wand from where the man dropped it and running towards the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He was hit with several stinging hexes on his way out, but he made it out of the house and Disapparated to his own home and shut himself in his room, locking the door, as though it would do some good. What had he done? What could he do now? It was too late. He'd never make it to them in time. They'd all be dead. It was his fault.

But no, a stubborn voice of defense rose up inside him. It wasn't his fault. It was Sirius. Sirius shouldn't have forced this on him. What choice did he have tonight? If Sirius hadn't forced him to be the Secret Keeper, he could have been sleeping soundly tonight. He wouldn't have been out. He wouldn't have been kidnapped. They were going to torture him. Kill him. What else could he have done?

He shuddered. Sirius would know what he'd done. He'd know it couldn't have been anyone else. Peter suddenly found himself nearly as afraid of Sirius as he was of Voldemort. He turned himself into a rat, trying to bury his emotions under a lesser capacity to feel them.

~ The End ~

* * *

**Author's Note: **The italicized part I actually wrote weeks ago as it's own short story. I kind of felt like Regulus and Peter might be able to relate to one another, but then I wasn't sure where to go with it from there. When I started planning out this chapter, I knew it was the perfect fit and only need a minute amount of tweaking.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please make my day by reading and reviewing. I get the biggest smile on my face when I see a review in my inbox. Please?


End file.
